<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>king for a little and every day after by Coffee_ghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119926">king for a little and every day after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ghost/pseuds/Coffee_ghost'>Coffee_ghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), King Eret, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, eret is trying their best, first disk war, mentor tommy, tommy is actually helpful here, tommyinnit is royalty, tommyinnit is trying his best, wilbur and tommy both grew up in the arctic empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ghost/pseuds/Coffee_ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>eret never wanted to be a king, but here he was. the weight of their crown trying to drown them and dream watching with ha smile.  and yet they would not falter, if only to give the ones they betrayed a chance at a better future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Great Dream SMP Fics, Purrsonal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>king for a little and every day after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>really iv just become obsessed with Tommy actually being a capable leader and ruler, thanks to a whole lot of SMP earth and business bay headcanons. so here we are. plus im actually working on a new chapter for hallowed some, hopefully.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eret had been pacing for almost, four days now? They weren't quite sure. Ever since dream had given him the throne and a crown too large to fill, they had been wearing a hole in the ornate carpet settled in the large central room of the new castle, their castle now. </p><p> They knew dream was expecting them to burn. They'd seen it in his posture and heard it in his words when eret had refused to fight with them. not after what they had done. It had taken a few days for it to sink in, for the horrified, terrified look in his friend's eyes to appear in his nightmares, but there they were. The screams muffled through the stone walls they pressed their back against, sticky warm blood leaking under the makeshift wall.<br/>
It was the nightmare that cemented their choice in the end, it was the empty eye of Tommy staring at him through the gap in the wall. It was fundys quiet begging sobs for Wilbur to be ok, for his dad to be alright. The gurgling choked whimper that was the last they'd heard from fundy since that day. </p><p>Waking up after a nightmare and rushing to the bathroom, whether to throw up what little they had eaten or to scrub their hands raw trying to rid themself of the disgusting feeling.<br/>
But now their mind was engulfed by the weight of their duties now, as a king, God what a joke. The crown was a consolation prize and everyone knew it.</p><p>The facade of royalty was a punishment all its own. A show and dance that would end in disaster, and not even eret themself could stop it. All they could do was dance, twirl, and sore until they came crashing off the stage. All they could hope was for someone to help pick them off the floor by the end of it. Even if their consence whispered that they didn't deserve to be saved from their own Foley.</p><p>Another night of nightmares, but today was different in the way she knew it would be a she day. A heavy ornate crown and a flowing silk dress was the outfit of today. A loose cloak over the top to ward off the early morning chill, and so she set out to the receiving room. Ready to greet the first-morning gard sift and to inform the staff of her chosen pronouns for the day. </p><p>She was so grateful for her staff. It had taken her more than a week to gather them and explain herself. Explained the difference in crowns, and their meanings. They had expected it easily enough, sweet and kind to her. Every time she saw any of them she would thank them, it was the least she could do. </p><p>What wasn't expected was Tommy, standing on the front steps being flanked by two of the night shift guards. He looked cold but not uncaring, his shoulders tense and his posture better than eret had ever seen it. Tommy's ice-blue eyes were alight with a cold fire that scared and relieved eret in equal means.</p><p>Tommy spoke, his tone cool and calm.<br/>
"Your majesty"<br/>
he dipped his head and eret was stunned.<br/>
"I, Tommy what are you doing here at" she paused to stare at the moon for a second before continuing," four in the morning?"<br/>
"I'm here to offer you help, could we talk more privately?"</p><p>Eret was quick to lead Tommy into the maze of a castle she had been gifted. She didn't try to make small talk and neither did Tommy, he was acting so strange it put her on edge. She was starting to get used to being constantly afraid, and wasn't that a saddening thought? I took a few minutes of walking to get to an empty meeting room, a long table in the middle, and moonlight flooding through the imposing windows. Deep blue drapes casting shadows on the opposite wall, giving the illusion of an almost audience. </p><p>It was Tommy who spoke first, the same calm tone costing his words along.<br/>
"Eret, I- despite everything you did to me, to lmanburg" </p><p>he paused, hurt flashing in his eyes </p><p>" I know that an inexperienced ruler is worse than an incompetent one, and I refuse to let you flounder after everything that was sacrificed for you to be here."</p><p>Tommy's eyes glowed icy blue in the silver light, his shoulders squared and his voice steady.<br/>
Eret was stunned, she'd never seen Tommy like this. She didn't think anyone had. </p><p>"Tommy, what do you mean?" </p><p>She knew her voice was full of confusion, trying to mask the level of conflicted relief she felt.</p><p>"What I mean is that I'm willing to help you get your footing, I can attest put all the training I had as a child to good use helping you." </p><p>A spark lit in erets chest then, a knowledge that they might just make it out of this ok.<br/>
"Tommy, at this point I'll take any help I can get." </p><p>The boy's shoulders dropped and he let out a breath he had been holding. He stared straight into erets eyes, even hidden behind her sunglasses.<br/>
"Thank the gods, It would have been really fuckin awkward if you'd have said no."<br/>
That's the Tommy she knew, relaxed, swearing Tommy.</p><p>And so a deal was made.</p><p>Tommy came to the castle every night, at 3 am and stayed until sunrise at 9. Every week a new lesson, politics to table manners to dancing. What to wear for events, the proper ways to bow to every station. How to conduct trade deals properly. Tommy became almost an adviser to eret. Helping them through trade deals and the planning to his announcement. Tommy had explained that every day they put off hosting a ball to officially announce their kingship was a bit of respect lost. The longer it was put off the less their lords would respect their title as king. And so the party planning went on, decorating and ordering plants for the gardens. Going over plans and meals with their staff and briefing the guards.</p><p>Tommy standing sentinel at their side the whole time, wishing advice in his ear when they needed it. Although it was becoming less and less often that they needed Tommy's advice, at least for matters related to party planning. Their staff had been reluctant to attend the 4 am meeting but quickly caught on to the fact that they were going to declare their kingship to the rest of the smp. the whispered slipping thought the halls of the castial of the lmanburg revolutionary that was helping the king, whys and hows brought up between the chef. gossip carried between the maids. talk of how the boy was always so polite, even when he swore. the staff liked their king's new advisor, even if he had very strange hours.</p><p>It had taken maybe a week and a half for the arrangement to be made for everything. And. So eret starred on the invitations. All handwritten and signed, sealed in wax. Carried to each and every member of the smp. </p><p>And so the day before the ball Tommy woke to shouting from outside his small home. As the world seeped back into the cracks of Tommy's mind, so did the fervent yelling. Pulling himself up and out of his warm comfortable bed, he stumbled his way out and leaned against the door frame in time to catch the words that made his faith un Wilbur unravel, just a little.</p><p>"No one in L'manburg will be going to that Traitors' coronation, or so help me God I will kill you myself!"</p><p>Wilbur was seething, his jaw clenched and making wild gestures at the small crowd in front of him. Tommy stalked forward, all the while muttering under his breath. He managed to get close enough to Wilbur to wallop him on the back of his head, Gods Tommy hoped it would knock some sense back into the older man. Wilbur spun on his heel and stared down at Tommy, but Tommy looked right back. He refused to let Wilbur idiocy ruin L'manburgs chance at achieving anything </p><p>"Will, I knew you were dumb sometimes but this is a whole new level of stupid, do you really remember less than even i do of what we learned!?" </p><p>"What do you even mean Tommy?" </p><p>Wilbur was more confused than angry now, Tommy could see it in his eyes. But it made Tommy even more annoyed at his older brother.</p><p>"Wilbur, you went to the same classes I did in the empire, did you truly manage to forget all of your manners?" </p><p>The rest of L'manburg looked on in shock? Maybe horror as Tommy spoke without swearing, as Tommy stood straight up and gently shoved his finger against Wilbur chest as he spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>